


Киносъёмки

by Morihel



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morihel/pseuds/Morihel
Summary: Тяжело снять фильм для взрослых, если у каждого из участников съёмок своё представление о том, что такое секс.
Kudos: 4





	Киносъёмки

Ланира Т’Реон сидела на диване, заложив ногу на ногу так, что разрез на почти прозрачном платье распахнулся во всю ширину. Дженни, гримёр, наносила на её лицо последние штрихи узора, призванного придать ей сходство с советницей Т’Эвос. Режиссёр почему-то решил, что лёгкий политический подтекст пойдёт новому фильму на пользу. Рядом развалился лениво настраивающий камеру турианец-оператор и висел беспокойно сплетающий щупальца молодой ханар.  
– Нервничаешь? – дружелюбно поинтересовалась азари, скосив на него глаза. Ханар вздрогнул.  
– Нет. Да. То есть ваш собеседник никогда не снимался в фильмах… подобного рода. Сама идея того, что вашему собеседнику придётся вставлять щупальца в другое живое существо…  
– У-у-у… зайка, да ты девственник! – прыснула Ланира.  
– Ваш собеседник неоднократно спаривался с представителями своего вида и считается достаточно привлекательным по стандартам Кахье, – ханар обиженно засиял фиолетовым. – И то, что вы под совокуплением почему-то понимаете засовывание неподходящих предметов в не предназначенные для этого места…  
– Да не кипятись ты так! – Ланира широко улыбнулась лазоревыми губами. – И, если уж на то пошло, азари от засовывания в себя щупалец и прочей ерунды тоже не в восторге, у нас контакт через кожу происходит. Но так уж сложилось, что у большинства населяющих галактику рас внутреннее оплодотворение, а фильм будет рассчитан на массовую аудиторию.  
– Понятно, – по телу ханара прокатилась волна зелёно-голубого свечения. – В таком случае ваш собеседник надеется, что режиссёр объяснит ему все тонкости.  
– Он же саларианец! – расхохоталась Ланира, чуть не испортив грим.  
– И что с того? – Дженни поправила смазавшуюся полоску и навострила ушки.  
– Они занимаются сексом только для размножения, – Маркус отложил камеру и иронично щёлкнул жвалами.  
– И особого восторга от этого занятия не испытывают, – подтвердила азари. – Но он мог и почитать что-нибудь познавательное. Ну, я на это надеюсь.  
– Так, погодите, – ужаснулась Дженни. – Мы снимаем порнофильм, а в чём фишка происходящего понимают только гримёр и оператор, так получается?!  
Остальные согласно закивали.  
Съёмки порнопародии «Бласто и секретны распутной Советницы» должны были стартовать с минуты на минуту.


End file.
